


Nothing new

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: those were our wives (who decided to fuck) [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls like girls like boys do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And I don't say no

**Author's Note:**

> 1- El is the _worst enabler_ bc they contacted me at 11:30 on a school night and told me to listen to "Girls like girls" for this universe, so I barely got any sleep bc I stayed up writing this. El also says that they're not sorry they prompted this. 
> 
> 2- I don't have personal experience with abusive relationships, and I've never written one before, so if you think how I've written James's and Maria’s relationship is inaccurate, just let me know. 
> 
> 3- The "mentions of underage sex" is between James and Maria, and it's very non-descriptive. It's basically just the second paragraph, so if you want to skip that, you can do that.
> 
> 4- James Reynolds is a biphobic piece of shit, and his thoughts do not reflect mine at all.
> 
> 5- As I posted in the series notes, this series will be posted but not written in chronological order.

Maria Lewis was 16 when she started dating James Reynolds, and he was charming and handsome and when they kissed (always in private, because people wouldn’t understand their relationship, so they had to keep it a secret), the kisses were rough and demanding and possessive, and Maria couldn’t get enough of it. 

The first time they had sex, it was just like their kisses, but Maria didn’t love it. She felt let down and confused by her lack of pleasure, but at least James had enjoyed it, and it hadn’t occurred to Maria to ask why a 24-year-old man couldn’t get his partner off.

Maria’s family and friends had planned a big surprise party for her 18th birthday, but Maria missed it, because that was the day she eloped with James, leaving only a note. Her family and friends wouldn’t hear from her for another few years, because she and James moved away from Independence, OH, to Washington DC.

The first time James struck her was barely a month into their marriage. Before she could even register the pain, James started apologizing, saying that he hadn’t meant to do that, that he was so sorry, that he’d never do that again. It took Maria less two months to learn that the last part was a lie, and less than a few years to learn that the other two parts were lies as well.

Maria was impulsive, but she was not stupid – well, not _entirely_ stupid. She realized that when James said that he was an “independent entrepreneur”, he really meant that he was a con man. It was at about that time that she had her first pregnancy scare, but her period had just turned out to be two weeks late.

Sometimes, some of James’s schemes would work, and that was when he would be sweet to her and buy her things, and other times, they wouldn’t work, and he’d snap and drink and Maria would avoid looking down when she went to the bathroom because she didn’t want to see the blood in her urine. She learned that complete numbness – emotional, not so much physical – helped a lot.

The numbness didn’t lift when she was 21 and staring at the little plus on the home pregnancy test. She felt a flicker of bother – shouldn’t she be happier? – but the numbness swallowed it. James, at least, was happy when she told him, and she pretended to be, too.

Susan was not quite two when Maria and James had gotten drunk and Alexander Hamilton had come up on her 3 list, and in the morning, he’d told her that if she had an affair with Alexander Hamilton, they could blackmail him for a lot of money. After all, he was bisexual, and therefore more likely to cheat, James had justified. 

The truth was, Maria had thought that Alexander Hamilton was about as attractive as James was – which was, at this point, not very. These days, her eye wasn’t caught so much by stubble-covered faces and hard torsos as it was by longer hair and soft curves, but like hell was she going to tell that to James. 

Still, she does at least _try_ to sleep with Alexander Hamilton, but she quickly learns that he spends most nights sleeping at his office, and she can’t even get near him there. She’s about ready to give up, but then one day, instead of going straight to work from home, he stops at a women’s shelter, and the most gorgeous woman Maria’s ever seen gets out of the car.

It only occurs to her then that Alexander Hamilton has a wife, who is apparently absolutely stunning, and if Maria is utterly unenthusiastic about sleeping with _him_ , she is the opposite when it comes to _her_. A quick google search tells her that his wife’s name is Elizabeth (but she goes by Eliza, apparently), and she _has_ to know what it’s like to be with her. 

She thinks that James would object, but… James doesn’t have to know, does he? If she manages to get Eliza into bed with her, if she manages to have an affair with her, she can just use the last name Hamilton when she refers to Eliza. It wouldn’t even be a total lie.

That day, and the next day, instead of vainly waiting around near the White House, she sticks around at the women’s shelter, watching and observing Eliza, and in the evening of the second day, she goes to speak to her. She’s not quite sure what she says – she’s a bit lost in Eliza’s eyes – but it’s apparently enough to get Eliza to come back to her crappy little apartment.

They walk there, and the whole time, Maria is constantly touching Eliza – soft little touches on her hands, her arms, her hair, her neck – and if the blush that arises whenever those happen is any indication, Eliza is into them, even if it’s not as much as Maria. When they get there, Eliza is talking, and Maria can’t keep her eyes off of Eliza’s lips, and – 

Kissing Eliza feels better than kissing James ever did. Her lips are soft and smooth and hesitant, at first, until she gives and the slide against Maria’s lips is enough to make her knees go weak. Maria feels like she’s just run – and won – a race as she pulls back and looks upwards into Eliza’s eyes, which are slightly dilated. There’s a feeling of satisfaction Maria gets when she realizes that Eliza is breathing heavily too.

Eliza breaks the silence. “I – I can’t,” she stutters out. “I’m married, I –” 

“So am I,” Maria murmurs, her eyes straying back down to Eliza’s lips as she takes her hand. “Stay?”

Eliza swallows, then nods, and Maria unlocks the door and pulls her inside.


	2. Then her mouth is on mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life, getting help for an abusive relationship does not work like this. However, making it more accurate would involve rewriting the entire first chapter of this, and I'm a bit too lazy to do that, hence the inaccuracy.

Eliza is typing a text to Alexander – _will you be home tonight?_ – when her assistant knocks on her door. “Walk-in,” Betty calls.

Eliza sighs, presses send, and replies, “Come in.”

The door opens to reveal Betty standing next to a young woman with wavy hair and full, painted red lips, wearing a tight red shirt and ripped skinny jeans (which, upon second glance, are not the pre-ripped kind). However, what’s most striking is the fact that even though Eliza’s never seen this woman in her life, she still somehow looks familiar.

(That and the fact that when the woman finally sees Eliza’s smile, she smiles tentatively back, and Eliza thinks she does a remarkable job of concealing how attracted she is to this woman when that happens.)

“I’m Maria Lew- Reynolds,” the woman says, then shakes her head at her misspeak. Betty closes the door behind herself as she leaves.

“Eliza Hamilton,” Eliza replies. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Maria sits, somehow managing to make that motion look graceful, then leans forward. She opens her mouth, looks into Eliza’s eyes, then closes it.

After a few seconds of silence, Eliza asks, “Is there a reason you’re here today, Mrs. Reynolds?”

Maria blushes and replies, “Just call me Maria, and, um… yes. It’s – my husband.” She seems reluctant to continue talking, so Eliza reaches across the coffee table to touch her hand comfortingly.

Eliza is utterly unprepared for the spark of electricity that zings through her body at the touch, but it seems to do the trick for Maria, because she continues talking. “He’s – he’s out of town now, I think, just up and left a few days ago, left a note that said “business trip”, it’s why – I felt that it was safe to come here today,” she says, and Eliza feels her heart lurch at Maria’s words.

“What’s his name?” Eliza asks.

“James Reynolds,” Maria practically spits. “You have to understand, we have a 2-year-old girl, and he’s a good father to her, but he beats me sometimes and – and he might be cheating on me, I don’t know, but I don’t have anyone else to go to.”

“No family or friends?” Eliza asks.

“Family’s in Ohio, I haven’t talked to them in in years, and… no,” Maria replies, looking up at Eliza through her eyelashes, and oh – no wonder she looks familiar. Peggy used to look like Maria, before they came out and started changing up their appearance.

Maria grabs Eliza’s hand, and the feeling that rushes through Eliza is anything but sisterly, though. “Please,” Maria says, her voice pleading. “You have to help me, I have nowhere else to go.”

“Of course I’ll help,” Eliza says. “Let’s start with your financial situation.”

They talk, and Eliza’s heart keeps hurting at every new piece of information about how helpless James has left Maria, even as her body heats up every time Maria touches her. There’s a part of her that insists that she shouldn’t keep doing this, that she’s _married_ and that Maria is only here for her professional help, but there’s another part that says that Alexander hasn’t slept with her since the horny period of her pregnancy with John, and _Maria_ is the one doing the flirting, so it’s not like she’s creeping on a client, not really.

They’re talking about possible new living arrangements when Eliza’s phone chimes with a text message, and she picks it up to see that Alexander has finally replied. She quickly unlocks her phone and clicks on the text.

 _Sorry for replying so late, Jefferson distracted me with his usual brand of idiocy so I didn’t have a chance to work on the new tax policy so I’ll probably be pulling an all-nighter at the office_ , is what the text says, and all Eliza can feel is a numb disappointment at the fact that her husband is leaving her alone yet again.

She turns to Maria. “It’s getting late, we should get you back to your house.”

Maria turns those beseeching eyes on her and replies, “Won’t you walk me back? It’s not far.”

“Sure,” Eliza replies.

Eliza isn’t quite as talkative as her husband, but she manages to keep up a good conversation as she and Maria walk back to Maria’s house. She’s not sure if her talking is a result of or in spite of the fact that Maria holds her hand the whole time.

Eliza almost stumbles a bit when Maria stops in front of an apartment building and says, “This one’s mine.”

“Oh, well, thank you for coming in today, and I –” Eliza is cut off when Maria suddenly kisses her.

 _Alexander’s lips are nowhere near as soft as Maria’s_ , Eliza thinks, and she’s apparently kissing Maria back, and _God_ , it feels so good. So wrong and bad, but that just adds a thrill.

Maria is breathing slightly hard when she pulls away, and a wave of shame washes over Eliza. “I – I can’t,” Eliza says. “I’m married, I –”

“So am I,” Maria replies, and it’s _so_ blatantly obvious when her eyes stray down to Eliza’s lips. “Stay?”

Once she nods, Maria pulls her inside, and Eliza decides to leave her shame at the door and focus on the pleasure that’s being promised. Chances are, she’ll just collect it on the way out.


End file.
